1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device and a three-dimensional object detection method.
2. Background Information
From the standpoint of using a single camera to monitor vehicle environs and detect raindrops, vehicle monitoring devices are known which monitor the environs of a vehicle based on images captured by a camera provided with a lens capable of image capture with a first focal distance for short distances to capture raindrops adhering to the vehicle and of image capture with a second focal distance for long distances to capture the vehicle surroundings (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-225250).